Question: Yao Xin puts $\dfrac{3}{10}$ liters of potting soil in each pot for planting flowers. She has $5\dfrac{2}{3}$ liters of potting soil. How many pots can Yao Xin fill?
We can think about this problem like this: ${\text{number of pots}} = \dfrac{C{\text{total volume of potting soil}}}{{\text{volume of potting soil per pot}}}$ ${\text{?}} = C{5\dfrac{2}{3}} \div {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ $\begin{aligned} C{5\dfrac{2}{3}}&=C{\dfrac{17}{3}} \\\\ {\text{?}} &= C{\dfrac{17}{3}} \div {\dfrac{3}{10}} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} C{\dfrac{17}{3}} \div {\dfrac{3}{10}}&= C{\dfrac{17}{3}}\times\dfrac{10}{3} \\\\ &=\dfrac{17\times10}{3\times3} \\\\ &=\dfrac{170}{9} \end{aligned}$ Yao Xin can fill $\dfrac{170}{9}$ pots.